gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Per un bicchiere di troppo
Per un bicchiere di troppo (Blame It on the Alcohol) è il titolo quattordicesimo episodio della Seconda Stagione di Glee ed il trentaseiesimo in totale. E' stato scritto da Ian Brennan e diretto da Eric Stoltz, con le riprese cominciate agli inizi del 2011. Il 10 febbraio 2011 venne pubblicato sul sito di news di TVLine un gossip riguardo un "personaggio gay molto popolare" dove ci si chiedeva se fosse diventato bisessuale dopo un "incontro". Il giornalista era Michael Ausiello, capodirettore del sito web, il quale aveva speculato sulla trama dell'episodio in arrivo scatendando una tempesta online. Il co-creatore dello show, Ryan Murphy, mandò una mail a Perez Hilton, che la pubblicò a sua volta il 14 febbraio, in cui si spiegava a chiare lettere che Blaine non è bisessuale. "Penso che sia molto importante per quei giovani ragazzi sapere che quel personaggio è uno di loro", scrisse Murphy. Ormai la notizia era rimbalzata alla velocità della luce ai quattro angoli del mondo, attirando l'attenzione di parecchi fan. Altri siti cominciarono a rendere pubbliche le dichiarazioni di Murphy, che alla fine rivelò la trama della puntata chiarendo che Blaine non sarebbe diventato bissessuale. Questa puntata presenta la prima canzone originale dello show, My Headband, nota anche in italiano come Il mio cerchietto. Per un bicchiere di troppo è andato in onda negli Stati Uniti il 22 febbraio 2011 ed ha registrato circa 10.580 milioni di telespettatori, con la maggioranza delle critiche favorevoli ed un discreto rating. In Italia l'episodio è stato trasmesso il 24 febbraio 2011 in anteprima sottotitolata su Fox Italia, mentre è andato in onda completamente doppiato il 10 marzo 2011 alle 21:00. Trama Riassunto Il Preside Figgins convoca Will nel suo ufficio con urgenza. Il Preside ritiene che il suo corpo studentesco debba conoscere i pericoli derivati da un abuso dell'alcool, specialmente i ragazzi e le ragazze minorenni. E' sconvolto da come i giovani di oggi si lascino travolgere dalle mode ed imitino cantanti che lui disprezza, come Kesha. Per questo motivo, Schuester viene incoraggiato a portare il Glee-Club nuovamente sul palco dell'assemblea di metà anno, durante la quale si esibiranno con una canzone per convincere gli studenti a bere responsabilmente. Più tardi, in sala insegnanti, Will si incontra con Emma a cui chiede di smetterla di ignorarlo solo perché sta tirando avanti la sua relazione con Carl Howell. Emma parla un po' con Will, finché il loro momento di intimità non viene interrotto da Sue, ancora agguerrita. Dopo aver sfoderato i suoi insulti migliori a Will ed avergli suggerito di farsi curare la dipendenza dall'alcool, le scappa di ricordargli che è salita alla dirigenza del Glee-Club degli Aural Intensity (anche se omette di aver spintonato il vecchio direttore giù dalle scale per mandarlo in ospedale e prendere il suo posto). Puck scopre che i genitori di Rachel sono andati in una crociera per gay nel fine settimana e cerca di convincerla a dare una festa a casa sua. Rachel è riluttante perché vuole mantenere l'ordine e fare la brava figlia. Puck la lascia sola sottolineando che i suoi l'hanno lasciata a casa perché è una noia mortale. Nel frattempo, Finn entra in Aula canto e Rachel lo abbraccia per allentare la tensione e ringraziarlo di essere venuto ad ascoltare la sua composizione originale, che esegue di fronte a lui ed ha come titolo My Headband (in italiano nota anche come Il mio cerchietto). Finn le fa capire che con quella canzone non andrà lontano ed ha bisogno di arrivare al cuore della gente. Rachel si ritrova così demoralizzata e rivaluta la proposta di Puck, sostenendo che sabato sera si trasformerà da Principessa Disney a Natural Woman. Alla festa di Rachel ci sono troppe regole, divieti e niente superalcolici. Benché questo sia la norma, nessuno sembra trovare qualcosa per divertirsi. Rachel non vuole supplicare i suoi amici a restare, così concede a Puck di spalancare le porte del frigo-bar e il party ha inizio. Il Glee-Club, più Blaine e Kurt, sono su di giri e cominciano a fare giochi e a ridere a crepapelle. Rachel è fuori di testa perché non ha mai sperimentato la sua soglia di sopportazione alcolica, perciò Finn la prende da parte e le spiega cosa accade durante le feste. Santana è l'ubriaca isterica, perché ogni cosa viene esasperata; Quinn e Lauren sono quelle "arrabbiate" e in questo caso si sfogano con Puck; Brittany diventa una spogliarellista e Artie il suo ammiratore; Mercedes e Tina sono colpite dalla "sbronza allegra". Alla fine dice a Rachel che ha le moine da ragazzina bisognosa. Rachel quindi lo lascia perdere, si alza in piedi e fa partire il gioco della bottiglia. Sam bacia Brittany, poi tocca a Rachel e Blaine, il quale ha una sensazione strana. I due finiscono per salire sul palco e scatenarsi al massimo con un duetto sulle note di Don't You Want Me. Alla fine della serata, Blaine è così ubriaco fradicio da non poter tornare a casa guidando, così Kurt decide di lasciarlo dormire a casa sua. Burt entra in camera di Kurt e scopre che Blaine si sta appena svegliando nel letto del figlio. Kurt se la prende con il padre perché teme che abbia avuto pensieri omofobi, dal momento che un ragazzo nel letto con Kurt è necessariamente sintomo di "relazione sessuale". Burt è spiazzato e se ne va. Il rientro a scuola è traumatico. Il Glee-Club è a pezzi dopo la sbronza e gli effetti postumi si fanno ancora sentire. Vagando per i corridoi con gli occhiali da sole, Artie incontra il resto del gruppo e offre loro del Bloodymary, ricordando che è stato inventato pr scacciare la sbronza e non per ubriacarsi ulteriormente. Con queste parole, il ragazzo apre la performance di Blame It (On the Alcohol) che comincia nei corridoi e si sposta in auditorium, dove le luci soffuse danno una maggiore idea dello stato confusionale dei ragazzi. Schuester attraversa la platea ed è colpito dalla recitazione dei suoi ragazzi, visto che sulle prime non si è ancora reso conto che alcuni sono ancora mezzi ubriachi. Quando Santana si mette a piangere sapendo delle vittime annuali a causa dell'alcool e Rachel fa commenti fuori luogo accollandosi a Mike, Schuester cambia i piani e induce il Glee-Club a lavorare sodo per trovare la canzone ideale. Will incontra la Coach Beiste in sala insegnanti e parla con lei della questione dell'alcool. Lei replica che ne fa un problema troppo serio e dovrebbe imparare a godersi la vita alleviando lo stress. Per tale motivo lo invita ad uscire con lei al Rosalita's Roadhouse, per scolarsi qualche birra. Intanto, Rachel chiama Blaine al cellulare mentre lui si trova al Lima Bean insieme a Kurt. Rachel lo invita ad uscire insieme e Kurt ride pensando che Blaine stia scherzando quando accetta la proposta. In realtà scopriamo che Blaine ha trovato gradevole baciarsi con Rachel, benché ricordi poco della serata a causa della sbronza. Kurt cerca di ricordargli che è gay, non bisessuale, ma Blaine si sente ferito da un discorso pronunciato da uno come Kurt, fortunato per aver chiarito al 100% il suo orientamento sessuale. Dopo la conversazione accesa, Blaine pianta in asso Kurt, lasciandolo solo e meditabondo. Quella stessa sera, Will e Shannon si scolano delle birre fino ad andare su di giri e se la spassano fra giochi sul toro scatenato e un duetto con One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer. A Lima, invece, Kurt va a casa di Rachel e la aiuta a riordinare la stanza prima che ritornino i suoi genitori. In realtà è solo una scusa per tempestarla di domande riguardo il suo appuntamento con Blaine. Lei gli conferma che è stato un momento adorabile, ma non ci sono stati baci, anche se lei se ne aspettava uno almeno in fondo. Rachel, che è ancora convinta che Blaine sia almeno in parte bisessuale, scommette con Kurt che è capace di baciare Blaine anche da sobrio e di ottenere lo stesso una scintilla, di far scaturire in lui un sentimento forte. Shannon accompagna Will in casa sua, facendolo sedere alla finestra e consigliandogli di bere molta acqua e riposarsi finché la sbronza non sarà passata e tornerà ad essere lucido. Will dice che ha ancora molti compiti da correggere e poi deve trovare una canzone per l'assemblea. Bevendo ancora fino al massimo, corregge i compiti di spagnolo a casaccio e chiama per sbaglio la Sylvester invece di Emma, facendogli dei discorsi da ubriaco e molto "sensuali", rovinandosi l'esistenza da solo. A scuola, il suo rientro è più traumatico di quello dei ragazzi. Figgins non vede l'ora di partecipare all'assemblea, Will si congeda, parla con Emma, anche se questa sembra rivoltare il coltello nella piaga parlando di Carl e alla fine Will va nel suo ufficio, dove Sue lo avverte di dover andare in un centro di recupero per alcolisti anonimi. Intanto l'assemblea ha inizio. Nel dietro le quinte, Rachel mischia degli alcolici e liquidi vari (come anche lo sciroppo per la tosse) e dà da bere a tutti, facendoli stare male. Le Nuove Direzioni si esibiscono con TiK ToK di Kesha e tutto sembra andare a gonfie vele, finché Brittany perde il controllo e vomita addosso a Rachel e Santana altrettanto dal lato del pubblico. La musica si interrompe, Brittany esordisce con "... e bevete responsabilmente", ma il danno è fatto. Will è deluso dai suoi allievi, ma viene distruttuto quando Sue avvicina il suo cellulare all'altoparlante e fa ascoltare all'intera scuola la conversazione registrata di Will che, convinto di parlare con Emma, si è dimostrato ubriaco fradicio e fuori di sé. Glee-Club e direttore vengono convocati in presidenza, ma Figgins non li punisce, credendo che il vomito sia stato un effetto speciale che però ha avuto il suo risvolto positivo di sconvolgere gli studenti e farli rigare dritto. Will, invece, viene pregato di rivolgersi a qualcuno per le sue dipendenze, ma tutto finisce lì. In Aula canto, Schuester redarguisce i suoi ragazzi sui rischi derivanti da un ricorso smodato all'alcool. Sul finire dell'episodio, Kurt accompagna Rachel al Lima Bean e i due aspettano che arrivi Blaine dalla Dalton Academy. Non appena il ragazzo entra nel negozio, Rachel corre fra le sue braccia e lo bacia prima ancora che lui possa salutarla come si deve. Dopo il bacio, Blaine si ferma a riflettere ma dopo qualche istante dice "Si, sono decisamente gay". Rachel viene ringraziata e prende bene la notizia, dicendo che si tratta di un ottimo spunto drammatico per comporre una canzone; se ne va via dal negozio con un'ispirazione. Canzoni *'†' canzone non rilasciata In sottofondo *'Goodbye Sadness' di Astrud Gilberto. Sottofondo durante l'inizio della festa di Rachel *'Like a G6' di Far East Movement ft.The Cataracs & Dev. Sottofondo durante la festa di Rachel. *'Johnny Are You Queer?' di Josie Cotton. Sottofondo durante il gioco della bottiglia alla festa di Rachel. *'So Far Away' by Carol King. Sottofondo. *'How Can I Be So Thirsty' by Jerrod Niemann. Sottofondo cantato al Country Bar dove vanno Will e Shannon. *'I Feel The Earth Move' di Carol King. Sottofondo alla fine dell'episodio. Guest Star Guest Cast * Iqbal Theba è Preside Figgins * Dot-Marie Jones è Shannon Beiste * Harry Shum Jr. è Mike Chang * Chord Overstreet è Sam Evans * Darren Criss è Blaine Anderson * Ashley Fink è Lauren Zizes * Lauren Potter è Becky Jackson * Rob Giles è Chitarrista Co-Stars * Ari Stidham è Ragazzo ubriaco * Tyler Vogt è Rick Denham Curiosità Errori Citazioni Galleria di foto Bacio rachel-blaine 2x14.png Blaine dont you want me.PNG Episode2x14.jpg Video Navigazione de:Dicht ist Pflicht en:Blame It on the Alcohol es:Episodio:Blame It On The Alcohol fr:Bonjour ivresse Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Stagione 2 Episodi